


Boys Will Be Boys

by Merfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Sam to get over Jess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

Dean's first hope for Sam recovering the loss of Jess was when Sam's eyes actually ran from head to foot over a woman in the town they stopped over in. That it was the girl Dean had scoped out didn't really matter...for once in his life, Dean hung back. When Sam didn't make a move, then Dean felt okay with trying for a little fun. That she turned out to be a succubus tended to dampen that memory.

Two towns later, Sam saw the girl first, and Dean grinned when the younger brother walked off with her. She was a wood-wife, a hollow mockery that lured men to their death, and that had been a harrowing case to deal with.

It would take the third time one of the girls Sam scoped out turning evil before Dean decided Sam getting over Jess and being a normal boy was a real bad thing for their health.


End file.
